May angels lead you in
by TrinaXO
Summary: After the death of one of their own, Tony realizes tomorrow may be too late. ** Tissue Warning** Please read and Review XO


AN:I was listening to this song and this popped into my head. Let me know what you thought. The song lyrics used are from a song called hear you me and belong to the band Jimmy eat world, if you listen to that song you'll get a better feeling for the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song used in this fic.

Warning Major character Death.

* * *

The pews of the old church were packed full of people, old, young, a sea of faces, some he recognized, some he didn't. As he walked down to take his seat up the front, he was mesmerized at the amount of people who had come to pay their respects. – _For a gruff old second B for bastard he sure touched a lot of lives and had a lot of friends despite what he portrayed._

He noted out of the corner of his eye, that people were giving him sympathetic looks. He couldn't acknowledge those, he couldn't break down, not here, not now. Later, down in the basement with a bottle of bourbon, then and only then, would he breakdown. Breakdown and cry for the man he lost, the man who was the closest thing to a father he had ever known. A man who he had never told. Sure neither Gibbs nor himself were 'feelings' sort of guys, but still he should have said something. Now it was too late.

But now, he had to be strong, the team needed him, his friends needed him.

He took a seat between Abby and Ziva in the front row and put strong arms around them as they leant on his shoulder and cried.

The service went on, a mumble of words that sounded muffled in his ears, all he could think of was his Boss, all he could do was stare blankly at the picture of the man atop his casket.

"_Now, Agent DiNozzo has prepared a tribute. Agent DiNozzo please come up."_

He vaguely heard the words as they were spoken, and a nudge from Ziva brought him out of his thoughts. Walking towards the platform he grabbed his guitar from the side and sat on the stool next to the casket. There was not a sound to be heard, the entire church was silent. He stole a look at his teammates, they had a look of shock on their faces, except for Ziva, she knew he could play piano, so him being musical wasn't a total surprise to her. Him being musical at he Boss' funeral was.

Eyes fixed on the casket before him he started to strum out chords, steady, melodious and pouring as much feeling in to it as he could, he began to sing….

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave me some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_-----FLASHBACK--------_

Detective DiNozzo, wait no scratch that, Special Agent DiNozzo sat at his newly acquired desk in the N.C.I.S bullpen, and contemplated how comfortable said desk might be to sleep on. It was his first night in D.C, it was now almost midnight and he had no place to stay the night. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a gruff bark.

"_DiNozzo, you still here? I told you to go get some rest." _His new Boss stood in front of his desk, pack in hand glaring at him

"_Well yeah sir,… I mean boss, I was contemplating how comfortable it would be to sleep right here. It's late now and didn't have much of a chance to make other arrangements."_

The head slap came fast and surprised the new Agent. Gibbs sighed, looks like he would be having a houseguest.

"_DiNozzo with me_" he barked before making his way to the elevator.

Tony looked confused for a moment before it hit him, swiping his bag from the floor, he raced to catch the other man.

"_On your six boss…"_

-------END FLASHBACK-------

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

------FLASHBACK --------

"_DiNozzo, with me!"_

Oh crap. Now he was really gunna get it, he'd just lost it, he hadn't meant to but this case, this damn case was getting to him. Stupid Mexican hiatus. Stupid Renny. Stupid, stupid Tony!

"_Save the pep talk, we both know I screwed up."_

"_Yeah, three years ago... But now you're making it right... And me proud... You've been doing... a hell of a job, Anthony. "_

----END FLASHBACK--------

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

--------FLASHBACK-------

The blue lights gave an eerie look to the room, monitors beeped erratically as the man on the bed struggled for breath, his body slowly shutting down as he drowned in his own fluids.

This was it. This was the end. Every breath came in painful shallow gasps, consciousness slipping away. Closing his eyes, his body shutting down on him.

"_Tony, can you hear me?"_ The words are spoken in a whisper; the man on the bed makes no response _"Tony, listen to me."_

"_I'm… listening, Boss."_ His voice is weak and filled with pain as he gasps for air.

"_You will not die. "_

Again Tony made no response, as consciousness slipped from his grasp, the tap to the head was delivered lighter than usual and filled with affection. Tony opened his eyes.

"_You. Will. Not. Die." _Gibbs states again, almost pleading.

Tony coughs painfully

"_Gotcha, Boss." _

Gibbs, closest thing he has to a father commands him to stay. And he does.

There are tears in the ex-marine's eyes.

-------END FLASHBACK-------------

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

As the song fades to an end, silent tears stream down his face. He glances up toward the crowd, towards his friends. There isn't a dry eye among them.

He whispers quietly towards the casket, "_I'm sorry I never told you. I looked to you like a father. I'm sorry dad. I love you"._

The rest of the service goes by quickly; before he knows it he's at the head of the casket, carrying his friend, his dad to his final resting place. Then in a flash, that's over too, he is alone sitting by the grave lost in his thoughts.

I should have told him, I should have told him how much he meant to me. Now I'll never get the chance.

"_I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry" _he whispers it over and over again, his heart bursting, pain and sorrow consuming his body. _"Oh God dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you"_

Once again lost in his thoughts, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ducky standing over him, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"_He knew Anthony, my boy. He knew."_

On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in.

* * *

Wow, i cried writing this, sorry. Please review and let me know what you thought as this is my first fic based around a song, and i would like to know if people think i should write more like it?


End file.
